


Urbosa's Pride

by Sangrian_Nights (VerdantSunset)



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Anal Sex, Bukkake, F/M, Face-Fucking, Gang Rape, Gangbang, Light Bondage, Multi, Non-Consensual Bondage, Non-Consensual Oral Sex, Nudity, Oral Sex, Public Humiliation, Rape/Non-con Elements, Spitroasting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-13 22:35:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28910958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VerdantSunset/pseuds/Sangrian_Nights
Summary: When Urbosa is captured by the Yiga Clan, she discovers that they have far more terrible plans for her than just a simple ransom. Instead, the Yiga want her body for themselves.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 17





	Urbosa's Pride

The desert sun of the Gerudo desert was at its apex. All across Gerudo Town, people were staying inside shading themselves from the oppressive heat. As custom, the town would make up for the slow day by opening the market at night. Urbosa was of course accustomed to the heat, having lived in the desert her entire life. But even she was feeling the effects of the heat wave.

But she knew of a place, where she could get away from the heat of the city. She traveled by sand seal rather than using her divine beast. She simply wanted to get away without any of the hassle of a guard, and she didn't want anyone to bother her. The wind rushed past her as she traveled across the desert, keeping her cool for the time being. After some travel she stopped. She was near the northern edge of the desert, close to where the Gerudo Highlands began.

Hidden against the stone cliff face of the mountainous highlands was a small cave which held a pool. Urbosa had discovered it some months ago when she was traveling along the main road towards Hyrule. Since then she had come here when she needed a break, to bathe and relax in its cool waters.

Urbosa released the sand seal who eagerly burrowed down to get to the cool sands just below the surface. She then stepped into the cave as she had many times before. She unbuckled the sword and shield from her back, placing them near the entrance to the cave. She then removed her ornate shoes, the cold floor of the cave felt good against her bare feet. Next were her adornments, her jewelry, and the light pieces of armor she wore. As she pulled off her gold headband, her fiery red hair tumbled down to the backs of her knees.

Despite the fact that she had guaranteed she would be alone, Urbosa's heart fluttered with excitement as she reached behind her back to remove her decorative bra. She felt all the more excited when she tossed the garment aside, her ample chest now exposed for anyone to see. Urbosa stopped to admire her own breasts for a moment, groping them in both hands, she toyed casually with her hardening nipples. "I wouldn't be able to do this back at the palace," she said to no one, "Too many guards around." By now she was more than ready to get into the water. With a growing haste, she removed the open skirt skirt she wore, tossing it casually onto the rest of her clothes.

The water was simply exquisite. After being in the sun for so long, the shade and moisture of the pool was to die for. Urbosa floated on her back on the surface of the pool. Her bright crimson hair splayed out in the water. She stared up at the ceiling of the cave, which was adorned with small fragments of luminous rock. The fragments cast a dim blue light over the cave, further adding to its soothing nature. Looking up at the ceiling, to Urbosa, it was not unlike the night sky. She closed her eyes, and let out a content sigh. As far as she was concerned, she was ready to spend the whole day here.

Urbosa's eyes shot open, as she heard the sound sand being disturbed outside. Footsteps.

Urbosa stood in the shallow pool, her body glistening with water. Meekly, she covered her breasts, and the space between her legs with her arms. Whoever, this intruder was, she wasn't going to let them gaze upon her body in such a state. The footsteps were getting closer and before she could react. A flash of red and black rushed through the entrance of the cave followed quickly by another. Urbosa could hear the rattling of chains as they dashed in, the two blurs stopped at either side of her, Urbosa held her arms up as they threw the weighted chains at her. The two chains wrapped painfully around both her arms, and blood rushed to her cheeks in embarrassment as her arms were forcibly pulled away from her torso, leaving her wet and naked body exposed before her assailants.

Two more Yiga agents stepped through the cave entrance, the lead one jumped into the water and held a sickle to her exposed throat. "No sudden movements, Urbosa." Came a rasping voice from beneath the mask. "And don't you dare try to use your electricity, you'll fry yourself in the water."

Another Yiga, the one holding the chain on her right arm piped up. "To think that we would capture the Gerudo Chief, and that she'd be naked on top of that." He laughed, along with several of his companions.

Urbosa's face was burning with fury and humiliation. She grit her teeth, promising to herself that one way or another she would take revenge on the ones holding her hostage and spitting in the face of her pride. Near the entrance of the cave she could see one of Yiga crouching to pick up her discarded clothes. Her heart sank into her stomach as she saw them take out a fire arrow. "No, don't!" She cried out.

The Yiga looked at her as they busied themselves, holding the arrow to her clothes until they caught fire, burning into ash before her eyes. "Why," they asked with cruel amusement, "You won't be needing them where you're going."

It didn't take them long to restrain Urbosa. Her hands and feet were bound together at the wrists and ankles, they even took the liberty of gagging her after they got tired of her insults. Urbosa couldn't tell where they were taking her, as she was being carried over the largest one's shoulder like common luggage. But her best guess was that she was being taken to their hideout. The most highly protected stronghold in the desert, second only to Gerudo Town of course.

Though the sun was beginning to set, its heat no longer baking the desert, she could still feel the burning shame of humiliation. By now the immediate embarrassment that her nudity awoke had faded. But the shame of being captured in such a manner, and of being captured so easily, still brewed like an encroaching storm in her mind. Naked or not, she would take her revenge on the Yiga for this.

After some time, the endless sands turned into grey stone, and Urbosa knew she was in the hideout. She hears a Yiga speak to her, the one who held the sickle to her throat. "Hope you get comfortable here, because you're never going to leave alive."

Urbosa hit the ground hard, unable to break her fall with her bound hands. By the time her vision focuses again the door to the cell is closed. She's trapped. By the very least, they had the courtesy of unbinding her feet, so she was able to move, not that she had anywhere to go. Her hands were still bound in front of her, and she was still naked. She shivered against the cold stone floor. Urbosa noted with no small amount of frustration that the door to her cell was made of relatively flimsy wood. Something she could break through easily had her hands not been bound.

Urbosa paced the length of her cell, her now dirty bare feet padding along the stone floor, until eventually she heard heavy footsteps approaching. Three masked Yiga approached her cell, two of them were well muscled and as tall as she was, they flanked the one in the middle who by the crown like pattern on their mask seemed to be the Yiga chief. The chief silently motioned towards her and the two brutes flanking them opened her cell. Before Urbosa could even fight back they grabbed her arms and pinned them above her head and against the opposite wall. She heard a click as her bindings were secured to the wall, leaving her in an extremely exposed position.

The two brutes stepped aside, allowing their leader to step into the cell. When they spoke, Urbosa could hear a woman's voice below the mask. "It is not so often us Yiga have such prestigious company." The chief sneered.

Urbosa spat in her face, well, mask. But the chief merely laughed. "Such fight in you, though that's to be expected from a chief of the Gerudo. Worry not, that will be gone soon enough." Urbosa remained silent, not wanting to give her enemy the satisfaction of getting her to speak. "Right now what I'm trying to decide is what exactly to do with you." The chief tapped a finger on her mask, as if she were stroking her chin. "We could always ransom you, but that's painfully uninteresting and letting you go would eventually come back to bite us."

Urbosa grunted in disgust as the chief roughly groped one of her breasts, painfully kneading it in her hand. The chief chuckled to herself, "Just because you're our prisoner doesn't mean you get to live here rent free." She trailed a gloved hand down Urbosa's unprotected body before roughly grabbing her ass. "Until we decide what to do with you, we're going to put you to work."

As soon as the chief had finished speaking the two brutes on either side of Urbosa unchained her from the wall before pulling her out of her cell by the bindings on her hand. With no other choice but to follow them or be dragged along the ground, Urbosa swallowed her pride and followed dutifully along with the well muscled pair. Behind her she could feel the eyes of Yiga chief taking a good long look at her exposed back. Urbosa yelped as she felt an unexpected pain, as the chief landed a firm slap on her tight ass. For not the first time her anger almost boiled over, she ground her teeth knowing that she still needed a plan before she tried to fight her way out. If she let her rage control her she'd never escape. So she held her anger and bided her time.

She was being led down a stone hallway lined with red banners bearing the crest of the Yiga clan. Ahead she could see the warm, orange glow of lanterns and the sounds of laughter, the air filled with the smell of smoke. 

Urbosa took in the room as she entered it. There were about a dozen Yiga members sitting at tables which filled the smokey room. The room was evenly lit with paper lanterns, and as soon as Urbosa entered she could feel every set of eyes in the room rest upon her. Though they all wore masks, their gazes seemed predatory. She felt them grope her up and down with their eyes and Urbosa's anger was dashed away only to be replaced with a sudden palpable fear.

She was suddenly let go as one of the brutes planted a hand on her back and pushed her forward into the small crowd of Yiga. She stumbled, steadying herself just as she felt another firm slap on her ass. Before she could recover, she felt a tight grip on her arm pulling her to the side. She fell backwards into the lap of a waiting Yiga, one just as big as the other brutes. He wrapped a large, gloved hand around her throat, preventing her from escaping before she shoved his other hand between his legs. He rubbed his rough fingers unbidden against her exposed clit. He made a show of her as the rest of the Yiga watched her struggle and squirm within his grip. 

Some of the Yiga were already rubbing their growing cocks through the fabric of their pants. The Yiga holding Urbosa let go of her neck before pushing her forward. She was caught off guard and off balance and she fell onto her knees in front of another brute. She winced as her knees hit the stone ground, she felt warm flesh slap against her face as the brute whipped out his cock. Urbosa tried to back away but the brute grabbed her by the hair, pulling her painfully against his waiting cock. He rubbed it against her face humiliating Urbosa, before angling her mouth over his member. Urbosa tried in vain to pull against his hand, "No! Don't you dar-" She was cut off my the mouthful of cock forced down her throat, and she struggled not to gag under its girth. 

She was forced to suck his cock right there, dribbles of spit and precum falling from her abused mouth as stinging tears rose to her eyes. The brute buried his member up to the hilt in her throat again and again. He let her up for air. Urbosa coughed, gasping for air. "I'll kill you!" She screamed, before he forced her down and facefucked her once again. He fucked her mouth until at last he was satisfied, Urbosa almost gagged once again as a torrent of cum flooded her throat. He pulled his cock out as he came, and Urbosa felt hot dribbles of cum impact her face. Urbosa coughed and spit out what cum she could, but she had already swallowed most of it.

She felt several pairs of hands grab her and before she knew it she was bent over one of the tables, her legs spread out on one side and her cum-stained face on the other. As she gasped for breath she felt another Yiga step behind her and she felt him rub his erect cock between her smooth ass cheeks. With her bound hands she pushed against the table, hoping to turn around and push him away. But two hands grabbed her shoulders, shoving her down back onto the table. She cried out from the impact as pain racked through her chest, only for her mouth to once again be filled with a cock. He grabs hold of her head with both hands as he relentlessly fucks her cum filled mouth, while the Yiga behind her finally forces himself inside her pussy. 

Urbosa tried to scream only for it to be muffled against the length in her mouth. The two of them fucked her in unison, spitroasting her over the table. She groaned as she was penetrated over and over, until the Yiga behind her pulled out his cock, now slick with her juices. She prayed that he'd finished, but instead she felt him press against her opening. Only this time, it's a different opening. "No, NO!" She screamed fruitlessly, as he thrust hard into her ass. Even with the lubrication, each thrust caused a jolt of pain to course through her body. She felt him stretch out her opening with each thrust, his girth pushing against her tight walls. All the while, she struggled not to choke on the member being forced down her throat. The Yiga using her mouth pulled out, spilling his seed onto her face and hair. At the same time, she felt the release of hot cum into her ass. The Yiga behind her pulled out and she could feel cum dribbling out of her entrance and onto the ground.

Urbosa could barely see through the cum on her face. She felt herself being manhandled once again, this time she is flipped over, her back on the table. She has learned to expect that a cock will be shoved into her mouth. Yet another Yiga entered her from the front, his testicles slapping her face with every thrust. Yet another Yiga thrust into her already wet pussy and she groaned as he ravished her. She felt hot cum splash against her tits, as the Yiga who hadn't yet had a turn with her masturbated onto her body. One of them grabbed her hands and with a quick stroke, cut her bonds, freeing her hands. They were immediately put to use, as she felt two Yiga place their cocks in her supple hands. Urbosa relented and dutifully jerked off the two Yiga as the other two used her body. It wasn't too long until she had made them cum, the hot liquid coming out in thick ropes. Her legs and torso were covered in the hot, white liquid. As soon as they came, however, they were quickly replaced by two others. 

Soon, the Yiga fucking her pussy came inside her, and she felt her second hole get filled with cum. She idly wondered if she would get pregnant. But the thought was lost under a barrage of cocks. Cum filled her mouth, only for another cock to fuck her face again. 

Urbosa submitted to the gangbang as the endless line of cocks blurred together and she was left a cum-covered mess on the table. Semen flowed out from all three of her holes, as they had been filled far beyond their limit. Eventually, she noticed that the room was quiet, it had ended. She wearily lifted her head, only to see that the room was empty with the exception of the Yiga chief, though she was otherwise completely naked, she still wore her mask. 

Urbosa felt the chief drag her off the table and onto the floor, where Urbosa fell like a sack of cum filled potatoes. The chief grabbed her long hair and pulled her painfully into a kneeling position. The perfect position for her to serve the chief's clit. "Who do you serve?" The chief asked, Urbosa's face a mere inch from the chief's shaved cunt. 

Urbosa responded through cum-stained lips, "I serve the Yiga Clan." Before she served her new master.


End file.
